


Fate

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: In which Joseph and John were born with the same name etched on their arms.





	Fate

When Jacob asked John if it bothered him, the prospect of eventually sharing a soulmate with Joseph, John replied that it didn’t and that was mostly true. Of course, he would have preferred them all to himself, truthfully he was unsure of how he would share someone’s affections with his brother, but he felt lucky to have one at all, lucky that he didn’t end up like Jacob. He loved his brothers more than anything and he’d rather it was Joseph than anyone else. Jacob didn’t truly believe him. He pushed. Surely it bothered him, he asked. John smiled and brushed him off.

It would have been nice not having to share everything with his family, he mused, having this one good thing for himself but he never voiced these selfish thoughts. Joseph would often speak to him about his plans for their soulmate when they were alone, of their lives following the Collapse, careful not to speak within Jacob’s earshot for fear of possibly upsetting him though he claimed he didn’t care, didn’t need someone, didn’t need such weakness in his life. John would beam, sharing his own ideas that Joseph humoured, listening patiently. Ones of lavish wedding plans, of plane rides and cosy family dinners with them finally by their side where they belonged. Joseph was happy his little brother would get to experience something like this. After all that they had been through, he above everyone else deserved to be loved, deserved to be happy.

When they heard from Nancy about the new Deputy in passing, Joseph calmly asked to confirm their name and John was struggling to breathe. Despite Joseph’s protests that he should leave things be, John began to obsessively search for all he could find about this new Deputy, even going as far as to corner Nancy after sermons to interrogate her, only ceasing to do so when Joseph found out and nagged him for his behaviour. 

His fervour only died down when Joseph had explained his plans for the reaping, for that fateful evening and John trusted him. He didn’t quite understand but Joseph had always been right and John would continue putting his faith in him. It was simple. Though they would try, they would not be able to take Joseph away. He’d be back and with him would be them. The seal would be broken, the reaping would begin and they would finally have their soulmate in their grasp.

When night fell and Joseph’s preaching came to a climax, the Deputy finally arrived. John only had eyes for them but they seemed to avoid everyone’s gaze, concentrating on the ground and refusing to look up at Joseph. They were better than John could have even imagined but he wished they would look up, look at him. Just a bit longer and he could have them but he wanted them now. He could feel his hands trembling in anticipation, ignoring the small, knowing smile Faith sent his way.

When they were ordered to arrest Joseph, the Deputy finally looked up, fear flashing across their face as Joseph stared them down. Whitehorse looked away uncomfortably as if he knew. The Marshall continued to bark orders, chastising them for their hesitation. Ignoring Jacob’s hand on his shoulder to keep him in place, John quickly pushed past to stand beside Joseph. Before the Marshall or Whitehorse could threaten him, before Joseph was able to push him away back to his spot next to his siblings, before the Deputy had a chance to splutter a complaint he had their sleeve pushed up. There was only one name stained on their arm. It wasn’t his.


End file.
